User talk:Enodoc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Perfect World International Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:PWI Map North.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 13:24, 2010 May 12 Adoption Hi. Your contributions look great and thanks for taking the time to talk to the other active user. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 02:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Are you still active? ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 00:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes indeed, I'm here. Just trying to work out what do do next and how to get contributors here. Can you perhaps mention the site on your server? --Enodoc(Talk) 21:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, and can you change the text colour? I can't read on the talk pages or when I'm editing. Or just keep the background of the text area blank. Also, I think it's against the rules to like... Try to advertise sites on servers like the World Chat. : 00:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I can change the text colour, or I can make the background of the content area less transparent; whichever you think is better. As for the World Chat, basically I have no idea how to promote the site to actual PWI players, and I asked a GM on the PWI forums whether WC was allowed and they never got back to me, so I just thought I'd see what happened. --Enodoc(Talk) 08:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that. I sent a message to Special:Contact a while ago about getting the CreatePlates disabled, but nobody ever got back to me. Thanks also for enabling the LayoutBuilder, I've been meaning to try that out! --Enodoc(Talk) 23:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm sorry to hear you didn't hear back on a support request! Glad this is what you were looking for. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Helping Out I'm not new to the wikias I just love the game soo I've decided to help out looks like it really needs help. :Yes, it does need help. I'm not currently playing PWI which is why I'm not here much at the moment, but it's a shame that this wiki doesn't get many visitors. I'd be more inclined to edit if I knew it was worth it. Hopefully I'll get back into PWI and carry on, but in the meantime, go ahead. Any help is appreciated! --Enodoc(Talk) 16:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey is it possible for you to add chat to the wiki? PerfectConduit (talk) 01:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Done. --Enodoc(Talk) 10:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC)